The Lottery Mistake
by MoowitMi324
Summary: Maureen, Collins, and Joanne think they've won the lottery, but the rest of the Bohos have sad news for them. The idea came from Reno 911. R/R


The Lottery Mistake

A/N: I got this little one shot idea from Reno 911 lol! Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Roger and Mark sat quietly on the couch. Roger was reading the news paper and Mark was cleaning his camera. Roger began to laugh. Mark looked over at his best friend and gave him a strange look.

"What are you laughing at?" Mark asked.

"They fucked up the lottery numbers last night."

Mark started to laugh. The Loft door opened, revealing Mimi and Angel.

"Hey, babe." Roger said, greeting his girlfriend. "Hey, Angel."

"Hello, gentlemen." Angel said greeting Mark and Roger.

"Did you hear about the lottery?" Mimi asked sitting between Mark and Roger.

"Yeah, Roger just told me about it. I wonder what loser didn't read the newspaper this morning and thinks they've won." Mark said.

Once again the door opened, but this time it was Maureen, wearing a fake fur coast (everyone knows Maureen Johnson would never wear a real fur coat)

"Hey, Mo." everyone greeted.

"Hello, peasants!"

"Peasants?" Angel and Mimi said.

"Fuck you and fuck you!" Maureen said to Mark and Roger. "I'm not going to say that to you two, because you are like my sisters."

"Why fuck us?" Roger asked.

"Because Joanne and I won the lottery, BITCHES!!" Maureen said pulling money out of her white fake fur coat and throwing it everywhere.

"Mo, this is fake money." Mimi said picking some of it up

"It's a preview of what you'll soon be seeing."

"Right.." Roger said shaking his head.

"You can all kiss my ass. I'm rich and plus I have a girlfriend who is a lawyer, so guess what I'm going to do."

"What?" they all asked.

"I'm going to snort cocaine off a black mans ass! I'm going to start the biggest bar fight in New York! Hell, I'm might even join the fucking mafia!" The diva announced "I'm going to steal a bus and fill it up with Hookers, baby!"

"Have fun, sugar." Angel said, trying not to laugh.

"Why would you snort coke off a black mans ass? couldnt it be any ass?" Roger asked.

"It would be cooler! now, i'm rich I can hang out with McHammer."

"You mean M.C. Hammer." Angel corrected.

"Yeah, he's a rapper...not a McDonalds burger." said Roger.

"I know that!"

"You go do that, Mo! You go fill that bus up with hookers and party like there's no tomorrow.

"Where's Joanne?" Mark asked. Ignoring what Maureen had just said.

"Parking our brand new Benz, BITCH!" Maureen replied, laughing loudly.

Joanne entered the loft, talking on her cell phone.

"Tom, this is Joanne. Reschedule everything for next month and send all my clients to my dad." Joanne took a deep breath " BECAUSE I'M GOING TO HAWAII MOTHERFUCKER!" The lawyer pressed the 'end' button on her cell phone.

"Should we tell them?" Mark whispered.

"No, Collins bought a ticket yesterday, I think he thinks he won. Lets wait till he gets here." Angel said.

Just in time, Collins entered wearing a big gold chain and a pimp cup in his hand. He chuckled loudly.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS BITCHES!" Collins said

"It isn't Christmas yet." Mark said.

"It feels like it is!" Maureen, Joanne, and Collins said.

"I won the lottery!"

"Me too!" Maureen said jumping up and down.

"Angel, lets move to West Hollywood!" suggested Collins.

"That sounds…" Before she could finish, Angel began to laugh.

The other three joined her. They laughed so hard tears ran down their faces.

"What's so funny?" Joanne asked.

"You….should….read." Roger said falling to the floor as he went to give Joanne the paper.

The Lawyer read the newspaper. Her eyes got big.

"Pookie, what's wrong?" Maureen asked.

"Jo, you like you've seen a ghost." Collins said.

Joanne picked up the phone and called Tom again.

"Tom….never mind, I'll be at work tomorrow." She pressed 'end' and headed for the door.

"What are you doing?"

"Read this." Joanne said handing her girlfriend the paper. "I have to take that car back!"

Maureen read the newspaper and started to scream.

"POOKIE WAIT! I HAVE TO TAKE THIS FAKE FUR COAT BACK!" Maureen said leaving the loft.

Collins was next to read the newspaper. "Damn! I have to return my stuff too."

Angel stood up and hugged her boyfriend.

"Sugar, you will always be rich to me." Angel said kissing Collins.

"Aww how sweet." Roger said. Mimi punched him in the chest. "Ouch!"

Later that night, the Bohemians sat quietly at the table at the Life Café. Joanne, Maureen, and Collins had sad looks on their faces, but the others tried not to laugh.

"Maureen, you can still do all the stuff you wanted." Mimi said.

"How?"

"Well, The Man has some coke and I'm sure Collins will let you snort it off his ass." Angel said laughing.

"What?"

"I said I'm going to snort cocaine of a black mans ass, like they do in movies." Maureen said, sadly.

"I think someones done that before..." Collins said

"I don't know any Hookers and I cant give you a bus, but I could have the girls from the Cat Scratch Club get into the party van and you could drive it for one night." Mimi offered.

"We could dress up like the mafia for Halloween." said Mark.

"And if you want to start a bar fight we can fight right now." Roger said.

"Thanks guys, but I think I'll just go with Mimi's offer."

"Only if I'm in the passengers seat." Joanne said.

"Ok…shit." Maureen mumbled.

A/N: There's only one referenced used in Reno 911 that I put in here. Guess which one it is and I'll bake you some cookies. Lol! Review please!


End file.
